1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strobo flash light device, and more particularly to a strobo flash light device to be attached to a camera body and energized upon release of the shutter of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional strobo flash light device to be attached to a camera body has an electric contact on the foot thereof to be inserted into an accessory shoe provided on the camera body so that the electric contact may be put into contact with an electric contact in the shoe and the electric circuit for energization of the strobo flash light tube may be operated in synchronization with the shutter release. The contact in the accessory shoe is connected with a switch which is closed upon the release of the shutter in the camera.
The above described conventional strobo flash light device is disadvantageous in that the strobo flash light device may sometimes malfunction due to incomplete contact between the contacts at the shoe. Further, the photographer may sometimes receive an electric shock since the electric contact is exposed on the foot of the device.